Xion
by MistyDawn1993
Summary: Roxas is stuck watching the new member of Organization XIII. He doesn't look forward to it at first, but then his feelings change.
1. Chapter 1: Babysitting

Editor's Note: My FIRST fanfic on here. So, take it easy on me?

I haven't played 368/2 days (hurp durp) yet, so I dunno how it'll go. So this is my interpretation on it. Enjoy. :D Reviews are appreciated (and the good ones are loved forever). I'll try and add more humor. Oh and there will be more chapters if I get enough good reviews.

* * *

She was coming today. The girl. The fourteenth member of Organization XIII. Didn't make since really. Fourteen members of a thirteen member group? The world--or worlds?--these days. Unbelievable. Well, I suppose anything can happen now, eh?

Anyway, I was supposed to look after her, since everyone else is busy. Xemnas in his studying the obvious crap. Axel at Castle Oblivion. Luxord playing every card game with everyone. Xaldin releasing his wrath on anyone who passes. Xigbar practicing on his archery, purposely hitting Saix in the face. Larxene bitching about everything and everyone…the list goes on. On to me babysitting the newbie. I hadn't even met her. I bet she had stupid hair and a ugly face like Larxene. Hopefully she wasn't as annoying. But my luck, she probably was. Too bad Axel wasn't there to endure the agony with me. He would have made it fun. We could pull stupid pranks on her.

It was nearly time for her to arrive when there was a big blast from one of the other rooms. I assumed it was Vexen. Probably creating a whole army of replicas. I heard the new girl was a replica. Maybe she was made by Vexen. I dunno. I was pretty much left out on everything because I goofed off with Axel so much.

Suddenly the clock chimed three times to tell me it was 3:00 pm and the girl was late. I sighed as I grabbed my coat off the banister rail of the stairs and headed up them to annoy my fellow members, when suddenly the front door opened. I turned around to see who it was…I expected Marluxia coming in from making a gay-ass garden. My eyes narrowed when I noticed a person with short black hair and a long black coat.

The person looked up as they moved a strand of their hair from their eyes. It was…a girl. A beautiful girl with silky, jet black hair. My eyes widened. I didn't expect her to be so pretty, much less…_young. _I set my coat back down and greeted her at the door, trying to not seem enthusiastic.

"You must be the fourteenth member…Xion, isn't it?" I took her coat and put it on a coat rack by the door. She had beautiful blue eyes that I couldn't help but drown in. "I'm Roxas." I held out my hand for her to shake.

She blushed which made me smile, but she looked embarrassed, so I stopped. "S-so sorry I'm late, Roxas. I lost my way and--"

I lifted my hands and closed my eyes. "Say no more," I whispered. "I had nothing better to do than to start trouble around here, so it was best if I waited, no matter how long I did."

"Oh, thank you," she smiled, the red fading away. She didn't really say much. In fact, we just sort of stood there look around and occasionally at each other.

I decided to break the ice. "Want to look around?"

She nodded. We started walking side by side. I could help but look at her from the corner of my eyes. My, she was a beauty. How did I ever get so lucky as to babysit someone like her? Now I really hoped she wasn't a pain. But I had a feeling she was going to be great.


	2. Chapter 2: Keyblades

Editor's Note: Okay, so I dunno where the Organization lives (I've only played KH & KH2--I know. I'm horrible), so I'm just going to say it's Ansem's Castle in Radiant Garden.

Oh and this sort of starts moving off of Xion/Roxas and onto, Roxas. I'll move it back in the next one. Roxas is just having a Soap Opera moment in his head, that's all. :D

Gah, so many typos. I had to edit it, which meant deleting and replacing. So annoying. I hope I fixed them all.

Oh and thank you to those who reviewed. I didn't realize it would even get noticed, and because you reviewed (and because they were positive) it made my heart so happy. So hopefully this chapter will be as good as the first. If it gets a bit confusing, just say. I usually just start rambling when I write. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

I showed her the bottom floor of the castle, then the top floor. Everything seemed to be going okay, but I could tell she was shy. I tried not to talk to much. If she was shy, she would probably enjoy the quiet. But, I dunno. Maybe she wasn't shy. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe she wanted to talk.

"So, um, how do you like it so far?" I scratched the back of my head and avoided eye contact. I was such a lameo.

She looked around then at me. Looking me dead in the eye. I felt like she was about to give me the third degree or something, but then I remembered that _I_ asked the question. "It's really lovely. I like it."

I exhaled. Why was I so worried? "Let me show you to you room?" Crap…was that considered coming on to her? No. Shouldn't be. Can't be. Just showing her the way. I could stay out in the hallway to be safe.

She shrugged and said, "Sure."

Once again, I exhaled. I brought her to the west wing and down the hall. The very last room. On it it said:

**Number XIV**

Wasn't very creative, but it did help us keep up with our rooms. I opened the door for her. Inside was kind of bland, but she would have to spruce it up to her taste like the rest of us did. I was still holding on to the open door. Half in, half out. I let go and jumped back into the hallway.

"My room's right across," I said as I pointed to my room across the hall. It said: **Number XIII** "If you need anything, I'll be willing."

"What?" She looked taken aback.

"Willing to help!" _Close one_.

"Oh, okay." She looked like she forced a smile. I also had to force one, because at the moment, I wasn't too happy.

"Well, I'll let you settle in." I turned and started toward my room. I turned the knob when I heard her voice.

"Wait," she grabbed my shoulder. I felt like I was melting inside. I was so relaxed. I turned around to look at her. "I'm not yet comfortable in the house enough to be alone. Do you mind staying with me while I settle in?"

I smiled. I wasn't sure if she was serious or if she was now coming on to me, but either way I felt just so damn giddy inside I could go help Marluxia plant a whole field of flowers….okay maybe not that giddy. But pretty close.

She turned around and walked in her room. Surprisingly, I still hesitated. Finally I walked in. She kept the door open. That, for some reason, made me feel relieved. She sat on her bed and patted next to her. I smiled then sat next to her.

"Sorry to be a bother like this, but--"

"No, no. You're not a bother. You're keeping me busy. That's a good thing."

She grinned. It made me grin wider then I already was, which I was starting to think was impossible. But consider my life and who I was, I suppose nothing was impossible.

"Thanks so much, Roxas. You're really sweet," she said sincerely.

She leaned over and wrapped her arms around me. She was hugging me. Hugging me. I never been hugged before, so I wasn't exactly sure on what to do. I slowly lifted my arms and wrapped them around her. I patted her back. We soon broke apart. I didn't want to. It was my first hug, and I didn't want it to end. It made me feel completely….euphoric.

I slowly pulled away as she did. She smiled as she tucked some hair behind her ear. She stood up and searched around her room. I wasn't quite sure what she was doing, but I just ignored it. Shouldn't have been anything too important.

"So, do you have any power?" I asked casually.

"Um, all I have is this key thing--"

"A keyblade?!" I jumped up in shock and excitement.

"Yeah, that's it." She grinned and pulled it out. I looked at it in awe.

I pulled my keyblades out as I gave her a smug grin. "I have two."

"Cool," she giggled.

I was even happier than before. We had something in common. Having a keyblade was rare…_extremely_ rare. Why did she have one? My happy mood left as quickly as it came. Why did she have a keyblade? I was the keyblade master. _Not her_. Me!

"How come you have a keyblade, though?" I didn't want to sound angry, since I wasn't angry with her. She did nothing wrong. She didn't even know what the thing was.

She looked questioningly at her keyblade. "I…dunno, Roxas. Why do you have two?"

I looked down at my two key blades and sighed. I only known her for thirty minutes and already she had me question my life. My existence. Why was I a nobody with two keyblades? It didn't make sense.

I looked up at her and shrugged. "Who knows."

For some reason, our lack of knowledge made her smile, which in turn made me smile. Even though I wasn't happy about the question now running through my mind.


	3. CHAPTAR THREE ?

Okay, I know what you're thinking "YAY SHE'S FINALLY CONTINUING."

You're going to hate me but..no. Not yet at least. It's been like FOREVER since my last post, but I've lost all inspiration. I also just got the game, so hopefully I can sort of get an idea of Roxas and Xion's relationship and get inspired.

But I do get inspiration to write other things, so hopefully if I finally decided to start another fan fiction, it'll make up for being late on this one. So, I apologize for the inconvenience. Just hang in there. I'm trying.

Love you guys and all your comments. It really makes me happy that you're enjoy what I have so far. Also about where The Oragnization lives and Roxas' duel key blades, I learned that like..when JUST YESTERDAY. LOL My friend told me. And I was like "crap. In my fan fiction he already has two." But whatever. That's why it's called FanFICTION. But anyway, thanks for letting me know. It was bugging me before I got the game where they lived.

Oh and when I continue it will be like a chapter four. LOL This is chapter three. That way I know for sure you'll get alerted.

PS. Axel's like…amazing in 358/2 Days…Y/Y?


	4. Chapter 3: Strange Things

Editors Note: JESUS CHRIST ON A CRUTCH. took me FOREVER to post a third chapter. my apologies! and also for it's lack in AWESOME. i can do better, but at the moment this was really my best. hopefully i'll continue on and get loads better! haha. enjoy!

* * *

After Xion felt comfortable in her room, I reluctantly left. I was about to open my bedroom door when I heard the most aweful sound every made. Of course, I knew right away what it was. Demyx's sitar skills. I ran over to Demyx's door and banged my fists on it in rage.

"DEMYX! STOP THAT DAMN NOISE!"

Demyx stopped, leaving me pleased with myself, then he opened the door and I seen his face. My good mood left as suddenly as it came.

"I'm practicing to fight. Duhhh," Demyx always tried to make himself sound smart, but everyone knows he's not at all the sharpest tool in the shed. "So…did that chick come? We need more power. We're kinda of slacking."

"I wonder why," I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" Demyx had his eyes narrowed.

"Er, yeah. She came. Why?"

"….she hott?""…."

"Just asking."

"Well, I won't answer. She is a fellow member. We will not look at her in lust or love. It's strickly business." I knew I didn't really feel that way. I had Axel as a best friend. Not a business partner. And Xion? She made me feel something. Something I knew was impossible for a Nobody to feel.

"Right….well. If you like her just keep her away from Xaldin. You know the ladies just _love_ his dreadlocks." And with that, Demyx closed the door. Leaving me with a cocked eyebrow.

I shook my head and went to my room. Why is this place and everyone in it so freaking strange?

I plopped down on my bed and started thinking about Xion. I replayed when she grabbed my shoulder. That rush of warmth and joy that spread through me. Or when she hugged me. I was lost with the hug, but it felt right…especially when I got a whiff of her hair. It sounds stranger but….it just….it smelled like nothing I've smelled before, so I couldn't place it. But it was amazing.

It seems like it still lingered in my nose. I chuckled slightly.

I thought of her face, as I gave her a tour. The curious and innocent expression that she had. It was adorably angelic. Like a child. I smiled at the thought of it all.

Her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. Like the ocean. I think that's why I could so easily drown in them. Her hair was completely black. Like the abyss. Which I think is why I got so lost in it's silkiness and smell when I hugged her.

She was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

But, despite what I think, this _is strickly business. Nothing more. Nothing less._


	5. Update

Okay, so I know you're probably disappointed that I haven't continued this in a while. But to make up for it, I started two more fanfics. I hope they're good.

Wizards of Waverly Place/Peter Pan

Just search through crossovers.

Wizards of Waverly Place/Glee

Search through crossovers.

As you can tell, I love WoWP. Haha. I hope you like them.


End file.
